


Sweet Heavenly Fire - A Final Space Poetry Collection

by twilightopal



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-31 16:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightopal/pseuds/twilightopal
Summary: An ongoing collection of poems based on Final Space! I really love poetry so I wanna try something new for a change!





	1. The Sixth Key

When I saw you for the first time

I experienced something I’d never felt before

That feeling I’d been told about in stories young and old, 

And you were more than a page-turner.

You were my sunshine,

I revolved around you every day.

Now, that sunshine has died out

You are a supernova of emotion,

Always acting on what you feel,

And making no second guesses.

Your heart longed for something more

Someone more.

I’d always been told I was destined for great things

And I’ve finally realized what they meant all this time.

I am the key to your happiness,

Always meant to be together,

But never meant to be.

  
  



	2. The Other Side

Trapped between my insecurities,

My mind is all but inviting.

The days roll by knowing you’re not there

You’ve become nothing but white noise,

A distant memory.

The hallways roar with every step

Screaming,

Cursing,

Becoming nothing but a blurred line.

There are times where the world stops

And everything begins to shake

You roar at me,

Seething with anger and hatred as I cry

Begging for it to end

And I can’t help but laugh,

Waiting for my lifeline

Knowing you’ll always be on the other side.


	3. I’m Home.

I’ve always been upset

Tossing and turning over where to go next

I can’t help but feel like sometimes,

Everything I love won’t last till the end of time.

But now I’ve found it,

I’ve found something all my own.

What was once lost, 

Has been found anew

And now I know,

I’m finally home.


	4. Your Happy Place

It was happiness

Until you realized the feeling of it all crashing down,

What you loved being taken away.

My feelings have latched onto you,

The reason for my pain

Everything I’ve endured

All from a sin you committed.

And now it's my turn to keep you silent

Drowning in dopamine,

Until there’s nothing left.

  
  



	5. I’m Not Your Friend.

“Pathetic.”

Words spill from my mouth like poison 

Each one tearing at each other

Limb to limb they pounce at you

Rendering you defenseless

Your heart dragged by what stole you away

You tell me to stop

But the voices in my head know

That I’d never father something like you

And no matter how much you say 

“Dad, this isn’t you.”

Your too far gone to know 

And so is he.

  
  
  



	6. The Blackened

I’ve felt comatose for the longest time

Unable to tell the nights from the days

I sleep with a liar’s tongue

Burnt by the sting of alcohol

I lie awake in the rain,

Your face a hazy memory

In a sea of thoughts.

I’m too far gone

God cannot save me now,

For I cannot love anymore

Nor look anyone in the eyes

And when I look in the mirror,

All I see is a blurred image of what I could’ve been

Redacted.


	7. You Aren't My Father.

I cursed under my breath as I watched you go

My body trembling as my emotions tear me down

Your emotions were amplified, unmasked

Each word you spoke unstable to its core

Your head is filled with hate,

And the person in front of me is not who I know

So I suppose you’ll come find me

Lying with a family of my own,

Waiting for that person to return.

You aren’t my father,

You are nothing like him

And you never will be.


	8. The Cookies Are Done.

As I watched your breath falter

You spoke with that similar sense of wonder

There was faith in your voice,

And it was something I couldn’t seem to understand

I couldn’t understand the happiness in your voice,

The lingering hope as your mind turned to nothing.

But I can smell what’s in the oven

And it seems the cookies are done.


	9. Do You Remember?

I watched you fall to the heavens,

An angel’s wings wrapped around you.

His tears flew beyond the atmosphere 

Into the fabric of space,

Longing for you to stay.

And yet you couldn’t recall a thing.


	10. Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start giving vague meanings to each poems, this one mainly revolves around Gary's developments in Chapter 4.

I am a star on the brink of death.

My thoughts are a weapon against me,

And I'll burst at the seams.   
  



	11. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's about Gary. That's it

This is not a dream

You are a broken machine

And you are running on the distant cries

That always come back to haunt you.

  
  



	12. lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another poem based on The Other Side? you know I love to suck this episode dry for my content

everytime i think, i can feel my hands roughen up again. the scars on my hands opened their claws up and swallowed me, and i almost felt alive again. i could almost see your face, smiling and telling me the most absurd jokes. But when i opened my eyes you became a part of me. The entire ship had become one with my body and i could speak every tongue until white noise tore my lungs away. i am a dying star pulling the trigger, and yet there is nothing to pull and i have already lost everything.


End file.
